


What Is Pride?

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [17]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Hugging, Cluelessness, F/F, One Shot, Pride Related, They Don’t Know What Pride Is, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Sapphire decides that since Steven mentioned this newfound activity for anyone that is apart of the lgbt and by human standards Sapphire and Ruby are apart of it.So she decides they must participate.





	What Is Pride?

Sapphire had went absolutely insane with the knowledge that there was something called Pride. 

Apparently humans vigorously celebrated this event all through an entire month! 

She found the whole thing rather odd to be honest, but she was happy nonetheless over the events that everyone got to celebrate for a whole month. 

“Are we going to celebrate with the humans, Ruby?”

Ruby frowned, “should we…?”

Sapphire shook her head, “sure. It’ll be fun won’t it!”

Ruby frowned and cocked an eyebrow, “yeah…?”

Sapphire jumped onto Ruby and smiled, “yes! We’re going to have so much fun! Just us! And of course everyone else at Pride! I can’t wait!”

Ruby picked Sapphire up and twisted her around, “I guess we’re going to be attending Pride! Maybe Steven will know what that is!”

Sapphire nodded, “Steven can come with us, every wine can!”

Ruby, “exactly; you’re so right. I can’t wait to do whatever they do at Pride. Not really sure how it will go but I think that we’ll have fun.”

Sapphire nodded, “I see flags, and lots and lots of colors.” She was absolutely thrilled with the turn of events, she and Ruby were very much going to enjoy Pride.

“You can thank Steven, he said we would have fun!”

“Steven, what a genius…”


End file.
